robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Game 0
This is the reason that I stopped playing ROBLOX. I was introduced to this "Lego-like" game by many of my friends. "It can't be too bad," I said. I created an account titled "jahkea17" and immediately went to the list of games. Of course, it was filled with minigames that had thousands of players having fun in them. The first two games I played were called "The Complex" and "The Dino Obstacle Course." They were pretty nice and once I had finished, I left the games. I got a message from someone named Pattypie. They had gave me a link to a game called "Game 0" That was it, just "Game 0." I had no idea what this game was, nor did I know if it was popular or not. I clicked the link. It took me to the game which was by Pattypie. So, I'm guessing she was attempting to self-promote her game to other players, it only had 2 visits, the first was by Pattypie and the second was from a2pe52r980axxmd8o8ns which had an absurdly long username. Also, here's the link to Pattypie's ROBLOX account, she has been banned for the exact reason I made this: https://www.roblox.com/users/13085573/profile When I joined Game 0, it was just a baseplate and some Super Mario music playing in the background. "There's nothing really special about this, just some music," I said in a boring tone. Then, it happened. The music started to get slower and slower and the sky also got darker in unison with the music. Then, the music stopped once it couldn't get any slower. Pattypie joined the game at the exact time the music stopped. They typed "How's the game, did you enjoy it?" "Eh, seems kinda boring and disturbing," I said to him/her. She seemed to start getting angry. "DID YOU LIKE IT OR NOT?" "Nah, but thanks for showing me your game." This is something I would regret saying later on. He/she then left the game and messaged me with the subject "for you." I clicked the message and what showed up was all my information. My name, phone number, address, the first and last names of all of my relatives, including their phone numbers and addresses. I was deeply terrified of what this person was planning to do with this information. I messaged back. "why are you doing this?" I didn't recieve a message back for two days, still filled with terror. They replied back with a short message. "You didn't like it, did you? I don't like your existence and I'm planning to stop it." The next day I heard thumping noises at my front door. I looked through the peephole but no one was there. All that was there was a piece of paper with binary written on it. 01110101 00100000 01110011 01101000 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100001 01111001 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110100 signed, PP Since I didn't know what it translated to, I asked a friend if he knew how to decode binary, he said yes. He told me it said "u shuld have playd it." The next day, I had heard from my dad that my grandmother passed away due to "natural causes." I have a feeling it wasn't that reason.